1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical imaging lens assembly, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to an optical imaging lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a lens structure with less lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems. Furthermore, due to the compact size of the electronic devices in recent years, the optical systems with conventional arrangement of the lens elements are developed to provide wide field of view, but the conventional arrangement of the lens elements cannot satisfy the requirements of wide field of view, compact size and high image quality simultaneously. Therefore, it is important to develop an optical system having wide field of view, high image quality and compact size.